Immortal's Unnamed Wife
This is a placeholder for the unnamed woman whose remnant soul is contained in the Cold Ice Mirror. She is the wife of Immortal Sovereign and mother of Sheng Mei. Her name has been lost in the rivers of time yet her legend lives on in the Asura Forbidden Land. In the past, she was a peerless woman that stood at the highest peak of the world - an impossibly marvelous woman. If there was a term used to name her, it had been repeatedly being the Mysterious Woman. Fallen God Mountain Range Long hair. Blue clothes. This person emitted a terrifying aura. This was indeed a woman, a woman that caused Lin Ming’s heart to race. Her long hair fell down her back like the river of time, making one lose themselves in a daze just by looking at her. He was unable to distinguish what boundary this woman had reached. He only saw her quietly pace around the blue stones. Sometimes she would be deep in thought, and sometimes she would lower her head and carve some things into the blue stones. As if she were finishing a piece of art. What sort of woman was this? Perhaps, the scene that the red-dressed little girl saw was that of the Akashic Dream Universe being formed, and the images that the woman carved down were the Laws that were recorded in this world. This was the best explanation he could find. It was even possible that this woman was the one who had created the enlightenment shrine platforms of the Fallen God Mountain Range. Flowers, plants, insects, birds, beasts, everything was lifelike. Even rocks and rubble, or even the simplest words were brimming over with life. The mysterious woman’s two hands seemed to grant all dead things a spirituality of their own, filling them with an impossible vitality. Lin Ming even had a feeling that as long as the mysterious woman blew upon the designs she drew, they would jump to life. Like the mythical brush of god, everything she drew seemed as if it would become reality. Cold Ice Mirror At this moment, ahead of Lin Ming, there was a distortion in space. A woman appeared in front of him like a ghost. This woman was slender. Her back was towards Lin Ming and her rosy bare feet floated high in the black starry skies. She wore a long black robe and a thick black cloak fell down behind her. On the thick cloak, dark black metal spaulders were mounted. The feeling she gave off was one of mystery and power, as if this woman had fused together the heroic spirit of a war goddess and the slaughter intent of a demon goddess. Cold wind flapped through the air. The woman’s black hair recklessly flew upwards. Her black cloak fluttered in the air. From head to toes, she seemed to melt into the dark night around her. This was a terrifying woman. He didn’t know why, but he faintly felt that this woman’s aura was somewhat familiar. Her two limpid eyes seemed to cross the river of 10 billion years to stare at Lin Ming. However, the moment the woman’s two eyes met his own, Lin Ming felt a shock pass through his entire body! These eyes seemed to contain the galaxies from space, containing endless mysteries. But Lin Ming was startled not because of this, but because these eyes… were very familiar! Lin Ming was shocked beyond comprehension. Images flickered through his mind, finally stopping on the sight of a certain beautiful face. Sheng Mei! Lin Ming sucked in a deep breath. He had seen Sheng Mei multiple times before. Sheng Mei’s eyes, her gaze, they were things that could not be simulated by others. Perhaps even in a vast sea of people, divided by endless crowds of people, Lin Ming could still immediately distinguish Sheng Mei’s eyes from a group of millions. On the woman’s jade-smooth forehead, Lin Ming saw a bright red flower mark. This flower mark was drawn with cinnabar dots. There were nine flower petals, but the final flower petal was small, as if it hadn’t fully stretched out. Lin Ming felt this unbelievable. This woman in front of him should be someone from 10 billion years ago, so why would her eyes look so similar to Sheng Mei’s?Chapter 1888 – Enigma Furthermore, her appearance was as perfect as a bright moon, almost completely similar to Sheng Mei’s… After tearing off her veil with the Black Dragon Spear, he was able to confirm the guess he had all along. Her appearance was almost an exact copy of Sheng Mei’s, and it was impossible for such a coincidence to occur. This woman had some unknown connection to Sheng Mei. Origins In the records of the primal god race and celestials, there had never been anything about this black-clothed woman. Otherwise, they should at least be able to find several similarly amazing women to compare her to. But, 10 billion years ago, most ancient True Divinities had been male. Even if there were female True Divinities, none of them were able to compare to the aura of this peerless woman. Such an impossibly perfect woman, how could there not have been legends left behind about her? Her unrivalled elegance and talent, how could something so extraordinary be covered by a river of 10 billion years? Could it be… she died midway? If she wasn’t able to break into True Divinity, then no matter how peerlessly talented or graceful she was, it would be impossible for her legends to be recorded in history. This was well within reason. Abilities She was incredibly powerful to the point that her potential was similar to the entirety of the world. Even a casual strike from her incited the laws of the Heavenly Dao! Supreme Might The sword broke through space. For a time, all the starlight in the skies was swallowed up by this sword. The sword light contracted together, forming a thin line no thicker than a baby’s finger. But within this thin line was infinite strength. This strength twisted space and time, killing straight forwards. The strength contained within this sword light was no longer purely the power of divinity, but also contained the sword master’s killing intent, combined with the will of the Heavenly Dao! A single gesture, a single command, a raise of the hand to summon the Great Dao of the world! When the opponent was heaven, when the opponent was the Dao, then fighting her was the same as fighting against the world. Concept of Life During his fight with a mid Holy Lord Lin Ming, her energy was incredibly flexible where it could bend and contract. This was a manifestation of her life laws at the peak. The sword light that she shot out scattered as it struck the Primordius Gate, spreading out like a spider web as it covered the entire gate and passed around it, gathering and reforming behind the gate. The sword light separated from the Primordius Gate and continue slashing towards Lin Ming. God Demon Samsara Pagoda - Life and Death Samsara Her black hair fluttered upwards and a dao pagoda appeared behind her. This dao pagoda had six levels, and the pagoda seemed to be suppressing countless races, gods, and even demons. After the dao pagoda appeared, the mysterious woman’s aura rapidly climbed to an astonishing height. Moreover, this time it was no longer just the Concept of Life or just the Concept of Death, but a fusion of them both. The mysterious woman had never attacked with the fused power of life and death. But during his fight with Lin Ming, she was going to attack with the entirety of her strength. In fact, with her late Holy Lord cultivation it was incredibly difficult for her to perfectly fuse together the Concepts of Life and Death, but once she did, then with her profound attainments in the Laws the power behind this strike could be imagined. The mysterious woman brought her hands down. Like a star crashing to earth, the vastness of space seemed to fall down with it! For a time, the surrounding void was completely fixed in place. The entire mirror world seemed to have solidified, making it impossible to struggle.Chapter 1890 - Veil Cultivation Holy Scripture The mysterious woman’s understandings of the Holy Scripture’s Life and Death Concepts had already completely surpassed Lin Ming’s imagination, reaching unbelievable heights. Items Black Sword From the void, she took out a sword, a sword that was black all over. On the sword blade, the image of a demon god was carved. What surprised Lin Ming was that the black sword in the woman’s hand was clearly a supreme divine weapon, but as she held it, she didn’t exude the least bit aura of fierceness, nor did she emit any killing intent. Red Sword when the blood was smeared across the sword’s blade, another shocking incident occurred. The black sword absorbed it like a sponge absorbing water, and in the next moment, the sword blade changed color, from black to red. The sword glowed blood red, as if it had been soaking in a blood pond for thousands of years. The sword blade revolved with the aura of the Great Dao. A bass rumbling sound echoed in it, as if wild demons were roaring out from within. After being dyed with her fresh blood, her blade had reached incomprehensible levels of speed! This sword strike didn’t bloom with any sword light. But, that bright red sword blade seemed to come to life, as if a blood pond from hell was sealed within it, containing infinite killing intent! Quotes * (To Lin Ming) “You are not my match. Although your talent could even dominate the rivals of the ancient past, the Laws you cultivate are far too vast. With your boundary, you are unable to control them. With such shallow comprehensions, you cannot compete against me. “My comprehensions of the Laws are far deeper than yours. I have the incarnation of the Heavenly Dao. You fighting me is the same as you fighting against the vastness of the universe. You will lose here!”Chapter 1889 – Mysterious Woman * (Indifference) “A terrifying bloodline and a dreadful mortal bodily strength. With them you can actually surpass the boundaries of your Laws and block my strike. Still, what I said remains true. The Laws you cultivate are too grand and you cannot control them. Facing the incarnation of the Heavenly Dao, you will still lose to me!” * (Killing Intent) “Asura’s legacy, are you his descendant? Good, I have waited in the Cold Ice Mirror for so many years, and I’ve long been wanting to experience your strength. Let me see just what sort of character the lineage of Asura is like!” “Let me see just what sort of character the lineage of Asura is like?” * (Recognizing Lin Ming's talent) “You… are truly incredible. Even though your strength is beneath mine, you were actually the one to win…” * (Enigma) “You asked who I am. Is there a meaning to that? You and I are divided by the endless river of time, we have never crossed paths…”Chapter 1891 – Reward Trivia * Her blood was silver-colored, like flowing mercury. * This mysterious woman seemed to be the mother of all existence, filled with an incomparably boundless vitality. But for Immortal Sovereign front, it was like there was a fathomless blood pond from hell within his body. One represented life, one represented death, they were two extremes of existence! Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:God Clan Category:Premival Ruins Realm Category:Immortal Sovereign Category:Beyond Divinity